


The Christmas Party

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You join Jonathan at a Christmas party so he has someone to talk to, but his mother had other plans for the two of you





	The Christmas Party

That morning at school, Jonathan had come up to you in a frantic panic. His mother had decided they she, Jonathan and Will would go to this annual Christmas party that was held in the town hall every year and Jonathan was having none of it. He hated parties, particularly parties that wouldn’t even have anyone his own age there.

“I have to find a way out of this, [Y/N]. I’m going to die.” You smiled at Jonathan, he always knew how to make things overdramatic.

“Maybe I can go with you instead? It’ll satisfy your mom and you’ll have someone you know there.” You leant up against your locker.

Jonathan seemed kind of shocked that you had even suggested the idea. Sure, you were friends but he didn’t think you’d sacrifice your time to go to a dumb party for him.

“Yeah.” Jonathan paused and thought for a second. “That would work. Then I wouldn’t have to let Will go through that alone either.”

You looked around as the bell rang for first class. “Then it’s a date!” You smiled at him and then walked off in the other direction to your class, leaving Jonathan wondering what you actually meant by ‘date’.

At lunch, you and Jonathan had come up with a plan on what to do; he’d come by your house at around 7 pm to come pick you up and then you’d go to the party together. He didn’t bring up that he was still confused by your wording earlier but he felt as if he was overthinking it. Jonathan had always had this huge crush on you that he refused to acknowledge because you were the closest thing he had to a best friend.

You were just finishing getting ready when you heard a knock at the door. You shouted down to your mom to ask her if she could get it for you. You did the finishing touched and then walked down your stairs to find Jonathan and your mom making some small talk. Your mom had always like Jonathan and she secretly hoped you would end up together, instead of with some other guy.

The second Jonathan saw you coming down the stairs, he froze. You looked so goddamn beautiful, it took all his strength to not melt right there and then.

“Oh, there she is!” You mom said, grabbing your hand as you reached the last few steps of the stairs. “Don’t you look pretty?” Your face blushed bright red as your mom embarrassed you.

“Absolutely stunning.” You’d have to be a complete fool to not see that Jonathan had had his breath completely taken away.

You smiled at Jonathan who seemed baffled by how good you looked. He always thought you were pretty but now you were drop dead gorgeous.

You waved goodbye to your mom and let Jonathan lead you out the house to his car. You hopped in the back beside Will and said a quick ‘hello’ to both him and Joyce. Joyce commented on your dress and told you how nice you looked, to which you replied with a similar compliment to her. You could see Jonathan’s reflection in the rear-view mirror who rolled his eyes at the two of you.

When you got there, Jonathan almost immediately separated from his family who had gotten wrapped up in a conversation with some friends and pulled you over to the drinks table. Jonathan wasn’t much of a drinker but when he was anxious, he’d always have at least one. That was something you’d learned from the many times you’d dragged him to parties to get him to socialise for once.

“I didn’t expect a family function to have alcohol.” You said, picking up a cup and pouring yourself a drink.

Jonathan shrugged and poured himself one as well. “I didn’t think you would get so dressed up.”

“You’re all dressed up.” You pointed out to Jonathan, who was wearing a clean black suit which looked damned good on him.

“Yeah, but you don’t usually go all out.”

“I wanted to impress your mom considering I’m fairly certain she loves me more than you guys, and she loves you guy a lot.” Jonathan raised his eyebrows but then cocked his head in agreement.

“You do look really nice by the way.” Jonathan smiles warmly at you causing you to blush a little. The odd lights in the hall hopefully masked that fairly well, though.

“Thank you.” You mumbled under your breath. You didn’t know how, but you had always had a soft spot for Jonathan.

The two of you stayed on the sidelines for a while, quietly sipping on your drinks until Joyce came up to you.

“Can you tell me why you two aren’t dancing?” Joyce had a look of disappointment on her face but you knew that it was paired up with joy.

You and Jonathan looked at each other, trying to read each other’s minds to find an excuse to tell Joyce, but she had already grabbed both of your arms before you could reply. Before you knew it, Jonathan’s hands were on your waist and yours around his neck.

“That’s much better!” Joyce smiled in excitement, clearly filled with the nice hum of alcohol.

Jonathan looked at you but when you met his eyes he immediately looked away.

“You know, I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to be closer,” you said to Jonathan, shuffling slightly closer to him.

He seemed confused but also comfortable with you being so close to him.

The two of you swayed along to the songs that were playing, not really saying anything until a particularly romantic one came on.

Jonathan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Are you alright?” You whispered to him. Somehow you had come closer, so much so that your bodies were almost touching.

“Hm? Yeah, definitely.” He didn’t sound so sure about that.

“Do you want to stop?” You asked, separating yourself from him slightly, but he pulled you back in.

“No, this is fine. This is great.” Jonathan pulled a smile that actually seemed genuine for once.

“Great?” You raised your eyebrow in question.

“I mean, it’s nice, this…” Jonathan trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I like you, too, you know.” You said. You weren’t really sure when you had made the decision to tell him but it came out anyway.

“You do?” He stuttered slightly and was clearly taken aback by what you said.

You looked up at him and nodded to which he pressed his lips together in thought. It was you who leaned up and kissed him first. Just a light kiss, to see if that was what he was thinking about.

As you pulled back you could see Jonathan smile and pull you in for another. The both of you were then suddenly aware of the bright flash at your side.

The two of you parted quickly and saw Joyce with a camera, Will next to her. She took the Polaroid out and showed it to Will who grinned widely. You rolled your eyes and turned to Jonathan.

“I think they were plotting for this.”

He looked at you and nodded, then turned his attention to his ecstatic mother. “I can’t believe you would actually set us up like this.” Jonathan tried to act mad but he couldn’t do it and laughed gently.

“Hey! It’s not like the two of you were making any progress otherwise.” Joyce had a point.

Jonathan didn’t have a retort to what his mom had said. He just pulled you away from the main dance floor and outside, and more importantly from his prying mother. You didn’t mind her if you were being completely honest, but it was nice to be outside with just Jonathan.

“I’m really sorry about her.” He said, pacing about in front of you.

You grabbed his hand in an attempt to get him to stop. He looked up at you. “It’s fine, honestly. And she’s right.”

“She's… that’s just not how I wanted that to go.”

“So, you had it all planned out did you?” You smirked at Jonathan.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, it’s happened now. Might as well make the best of it.”

He looked at you with an expression you couldn’t read very well. You were unsure if he was going to bolt or fall right into your arms.

“It’s a Christmas miracle, Jonathan.” You said, giggling slightly. That made him cave.

He pulled you close to him and kissed you passionately, pulling himself as close to you as possible.

“That was much better than in there,” Jonathan said when he pulled away from you.

You nodded and the two of you headed back inside, ready to face Joyce once more.


End file.
